Medical studies have shown that snoring can have serious medical consequences for people. Many people who snore suffer from Obstructive Sleep Apnea. If not diagnosed or if left untreated, Obstructive Sleep Apnea can result in severe medical consequences such as systemic high blood pressure, cardiovascular disease, stroke and heart attack.
Spouses also suffer through the night from the noise of the snorer. Snoring not only disturbs the sleeping pattern of the snorer, it is also disruptive to his or her spouse. This leaves both unrefreshed, tired and sleepy throughout the day. It can cause sleepiness while driving, reading, working or doing other tasks.
A broad variety of intra-oral and dental appliances and devices are now available to treat a patient for snoring. However, most of these are uncomfortable to the user and studies have shown that the vast majority of these devices go unused. Other treatments for snoring include various surgeries, which are drastic steps that can have significant adverse consequences to the patient and often do not work in any event.
The present invention is a dental oral appliance for use with patients who suffer with sleep disorders, to reduce or eliminate snoring and to open the airway for a sleeping individual who suffers with obstructive sleep apnea.